Meg: Grown Up
by spokenpen15
Summary: Meg returns after ten years looker hotter ans sexier than a motherfucker!


**/So this a story about Meg Griffin, a girl who no one loved and called ugly and a bunch of other disgusting things. But what will happen when she returns 10 years later looking hotter than Lois or anyone EVER thought of looking? Lets see!/**

I looked in the mirror in my bedroom going over my features, I had a nice tan, my brown hair reached the small of my back, I had contacts and lost over 70 pounds. I looked beautiful, like a model. "I''ll be the star of the family reunion!" I giggled as I walked over to my suitcase.

"Meg?" I heard my boyfriend, Luke, call as he walked in.

"Hey Hon!" I kissed him deep as smiled as he picked me up and laid me on our bed. He kissed my neck and I giggled.

"Not now babe, we got a plane to catch." He sat up and made a play frown. "So you haven't seen your family in ten years?" He laid his clothes in his bag.

"No, this will the first time in a long time. I can't wait," I did and sexy dance in the mirror, "Till they see me!"

"Just finish packing, you're teasing the hell out of me." He smiled.

At the airport back in Quahog we held hands as we walked to catch a cab, we snuggled in the back of the cab, "Now I warn you, they are awful people." I smiled and kissed his nose.

He laughed, "They can't be that bad."

"You have no idea."

The cabbie pulled up and we gathered our luggage and walked up to the door. "Ready Meg?" I asked myself. I smiled when I felt Luke rub my back. I held my breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Chris, looking fatter than ever, opened door. "Who the hell are you?" He asked

"Chris, who's at the door?" I heard mom holler.

"Some hot chick!" He hollered back and peter was right there to look.

"Now who is this?" He smiled.

"Chris, Dad, it's me Meg." I smiled and Chris and dad's mouth dropped almost to the floor. "Oh, and this is my boyfriend Luke." Their mouth fell wider open as they took in Luke's strong and muscle like stature.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Griffin, you have a fine daughter," Luke held out his hand.

They invited us inside and me and Luke sat on the sofa as the whole family came to gawk, Lois had grayed a bit and gain a little weight, Peter was gain much more weight and had a wheeze, Chris had also gain weight and Brain had passed.

"So," I said to break the silence, "Where is Stewie?"

"Here," He walked down the stairs and looked at me, "So, Meagan, I see you have changed quiet a bit." He crossed his arms. He was eleven now, he lost his football head and had a full head of hair. He was the thinnest of the boys.

I smiled, "Thanks Stewie, and look at you all a big now." I stood and walked nose to nose with Lois, "And Mom you look the same." I hugged her.

"Um, yes, well," She stuttered.

"I'm just gonna take mine and Luke's stuff up to my room." We grabbed our bags and went upstairs. I opened the door and saw the same, clearly unattended room I lived in years ago.

"Wow, I guess when I left, they just never opened the door again." I walked over to my closet and opened the door. All my old clothes were still there, icky from dust and bad memories.

"A twin sized bed? Good thing we are so close." He laughed and sat the bags down.

"I knew I was right to bring our sheets, pillows, and comforter." I started unmaking the bed.

Luke grabbed my hands and pulled me to him, "How about when we fix the bed, we break it in?"

I bit my lip and looked around the room that was so full of sadness and depression and then back at him, "How about we forget the fixing part and get straight to the breaking in?"

"I like how you think!" He kissed me deeply and we recklessly made our way across the room and fell onto the bed. He rolled in each other's arms. I sat on top of him and let him remove my shirt. He fondled my breast and he made love together. The air that was filled with depression lightened as our bodies met. I have never been happier in this house.

"Meg! Supper!" I heard Lois call. I raised my head and looked at Luke. He smiled at me and caressed my cheek.

"Hungry?" He asked as he stood and handed me my shirt. I smiled as he pulled it over my head.

"Let's go!" We walked downstairs and met the family. I looked at dad as he sniffed the air.

"Wow, not even here for an hour and you two already had sex?" He laughed and I blushed.

"Well what can I say Mr. Griffin? You have one fiiiinnnnneee daughter." Luke said kissing me, "I can't keep my hands off her." He pulled my seat out for me and pushed it in for me.

"We are talking about Meg Griffin, right?" Chris said in disgust to Luke's statement.

"You know, Meg told me a lot about you guys, mostly she had nothing but nice things to say. But you all treat her like shit!" Luke flew from the table. "She is beautiful and smart and talented in the sack," I blushed bright red, "and you have ABSOLUTELY no reason to treat her like that! Damn she hotter than you!" He pointed at Lois then stormed out.

"Meg, I don't like him." Peter said through his teeth.

"Well, dad, guess what?" I said all cheery.

"What?' He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." I said and let upstairs with them staring blankly at me.


End file.
